


Меч правосудия

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Book: Q-Squared - Peter David, Gen, sword!Q
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: По мотивам финала новеллы "Q Squared".





	Меч правосудия

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 г.

Я учил тебя, отсекая твою гордость, боязнь, зависимость и упрямство — всё лишнее, одно за другим. Я провёл тебя через пороги времени, судьбы и смерти. И я знаю: ты достоин.

Смотри, как сверкает моя сталь, отражая зарницы — сколько сгорающих миров она уже успела повидать? Взгляни, как остр мой клинок — сколько раз ты, пусть и не видя, явственно чувствовал его у собственного горла?  
Возьми меня, направляй меня — я буду твоим мечом, твоим послушным орудием. Слишком долго тебе приходилось подчиняться моим прихотям. Настало время сменить роли. И я свою исполню добровольно.

Я — лезвие, рассекающее пространство и время.  
Я — неудержимый хаос, я — неумолимый порядок.  
Я — единственный закон.

Только не медли. Не спрашивай. Не смотри в Сердце Шторма — и в своё собственное в этот миг.  
Власть сводит с ума быстрее, чем отчаяние. Ты стоишь на краю его — так сделай последний шаг. 

Пусть станут твоими моё могущество и мой праведный гнев.  
Пусть станет моей твоя воля.  
Я — это ты, и ты — это я.

Лишь двоим во всей вселенной я позволю узнать мою слабость — и направить мою силу.  
Той, кто увидит мою кровь.  
Тому, кто увидит мои слёзы.  
Но виновный успеет заметить только молниеподобный блеск карающего меча.


End file.
